A Promise Shattered
by frodoschick
Summary: When Peter comes to collect Wendy for spring cleaning, he finds she has changed...too much. REVISED. Oneshot.


This story was when my dark side came out...sorry if I seem really evil to Peter, because I love him...in fact, I am a Peter Pan fanatic...I love Peter..

* * *

Wendy looked out at the stars. So many, shining so bright. Micheal and John were asleep in their beds, after a long night of pillow-fights and reenactments of Hook's battles. Wendy looked back at the sky, and to one star that sat shining second to the right...she nervously fingered her pinafore. It was a little tight, but Peter wouldn't notice. He promised that he would came.She smoothed her hair, and sat on the window ledge, waiting for him to come...but he never did. The sun rose and with the first dawn rays, Wendy doubted the exsistance of her Pan.

* * *

Two years later, Peter came soaring out of the Neverland star, heading for Britian, and Wendy. He was so excited to see her. He couldn't wait to bring her back to Neverland for spring cleaning...his house had gotten pretty messy and Wendy liked to clean. He smiled at Tinkerbell the third as she twinkled around his shoulder. He played tag with the birds and twirled with the clouds. Suddenly, the littlest star in the sky flew up to him. 

"Where are you going Peter?" it asked.

"To Wendy's house. It's time for spring cleaning."

"Peter, you do know that it's beenatleast threeyears since you were last here, right?"

"Yes," he lied. "And Wendy will be waiting for me. She promised." The star just sighed, and returned to it's place in the sky. Peter flew on. When he arrived at the Darling house, almost all the lights were off, except for a night-light in the old room. Peter flew up, a big smile lighting up his face, but only Micheal was in there, and he was alseep. Peter looked into the far corners of the room, but there was no hidden bed with a familiar inmate there. No Wendy.

He flew to the next window. It was John, he was asleep in his bed, books strewn all over the place, and clothes thrown hap-harwardly around. And all on the walls hung art-work, done by him. He was an artist now, studying at the most prodious school in Britian. John's armslipped an inch or so down towards the floor, but was not disturbed by the slight knocking of Peter's fist. Peter blinked with confusion, but went to the next window.

It was Wendy. But she looked different...she looked bigger. In more ways than one. But her face still retained the childlike grin that had captivated him so many years ago. She was primping in from of a mirror, making sure that her hairwas perfect, and her dress was right.He grinned and banged on the window. She paid no mind to him. He knocked harder. She still didn't turn. Confused beyond belief, he reached for the clasp, only to find the window locked. He threw himself away,as if Hook's hook had suddenly appeared. He bit his lip, and flew up to the roof to think.

A few minutes later, a rustling noise could be heard. Peter looked down, and saw a boy, no a man, climbing up the vines to Wendy's room! Peter hid and watched, glaring at this new-comer. The man knocked three times on Wendy's window, and it opened. The man lifted himself in. Peter glided down, and peeked in her window. That strange man had Wendy in his arms! Mouth agape, Peter watched as they kissed with passion. Peter felt a red-hot hate take hold of his heart. He suddenly drew back his fist and shattered the window. Wendy andthe evilman looked up. Peter fumbled with theclasp until he unlocked the window. He entered, and the evilman took up a bat.Peter gave a cold laugh and easily dodged the swings. The man growled and fought to take him outof the air.

"Wendy!" cried Peter. "Stop him!" Wendy just stared at him, lost for words. "Fine!" Peter said, and with a surperb bout of footwork, he knocked the batout of the man's hands. The man gasped with astonishment and backed away from Peter. Peter advanced, but turned away. It was no fun beating a man with no weapon. He turned to Wendy and gave her a smile, a smug little smile, one that she knew so well. But her look was just confusion.

"Wendy...?" he asked gently. "Don't you remember me?" She shook her head. "You don't remember Neverland?" he asked in desperation. "The mermaids? The Indians? The pirates? The adventures? The Lost Boys?" he cast about desperately in his mind for a signifigant memory. "The...the kiss...?"

"I'm sorry..." said Wendy. "I don't know you." Tears sprang to Peter's eyes. He slumped to the floor, shock flooding his system. His hand thumped on a trap-door, and it sprang open. He reached inside and pulled out a sword.

"You don't remember the fight that you fought with Bill Jukes? You forced him overboard." She shook her head. He pulled out a wreath of white flowers that had not wilted.

"You don't remember this wreath? I made it for you when you came back for spring cleaning one year." She shook her head again. Peter reached in once again and pulled out an acorn on a chain. He held it up. "You don't remember...my kiss...?" She shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't know who you are, or what our relationship was. For all I know you are a fragment of my imagination, come to life."

Suddenly, the words that he had hoped never to hear again flooded through him.

'-And what is this? The window is locked.' Peter smashed his hands over his ears to drown out the voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Wendy, going down on her knees, her hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, and launched himself into theair. But when he flew out of the window,the evil words ofHookrang in his head still. "And there is another in your place. We call him, husband." Peter suddenly lost his ability to fly. He tumbled to earth, the posionous words stinging his soul and ripping his heart to pieces. As he landed in the bushes of the garden, he began to glow with a soft golden light.

"She promised..." he murmured, as the glowing grew brighter. "She promised..." and then there was a bright flash, and Peter was gone. At the same timw, the Neverland star ceased to glow. Neverland, and Peter had vanished.

* * *

Sorry again...I wrote this while I was feeling depressed... 


End file.
